


Broken glass

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is after Fowler in the Russian Embassy, but what if everything didn´t go according to what we saw in the episode?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azertynin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azertynin/gifts).



> This story was written to fill a prompt from azertynin on collar corner 
> 
> Prompt/Request: What if Neal is hurt after he threw himself into the window.  
> Characters: Neal, Peter, Diana, Fowler...   
> I Would Like: hurt/comfort, cuts (badly or not is up to the writer) from the window breaking.   
> I Don't Want: death!fic, crack!fic, crossover, pre-serie, post-serie.

…

 

Neal grabs the knife from the display cabinet and walks towards the balcony.

 

“Neal! You got nowhere to go.” Diana calls out.

 

Neal grabs the banner and cuts the robes holding it in place, he takes a jump and swings. His momentum catapults him through the window. He lets go, stands, takes the gun from his belt and fires a warning shot. It all happens in a matter of seconds.

Outside the door Neal can hear Peter yelling his name.

“I have five shots left, that's the only warning you get.”

“Whatever you think I…”

“TELL ME WHY YOU KILLED KATE!” Neal yells, all his anger and frustration pouring out.

“Caffrey.” Fowler tries, but Neal interrupts him.

“You blew up the plane to get rid of us!”

Fowler denies that he wanted to, but Neal doesn´t want to hear it.

“What was in it for you?”

“Jesus, Caffrey, you think you're the only one that lost something?”

“Don't play with me, Fowler.”

“You think I wanted to spend the last year of my life chasing you and a stupid box? It cost me everything! My career is over. My wife is gone.” Fowler sounds defeated, but also honest.

Neal hesitates and in that moment Peter barges into the room.

“Stay out of this, Peter!” Neal warns still aiming the gun. But for some reason he doesn´t feel right anymore. His head starts spinning and he is having difficulty focusing. The guns seems to get heavier and heavier.

“Neal, put the gun down! Neal, don't do this!”

Between all the black dots in his vision, Neal can vaguely see Peter aiming his gun at him.

“You know he killed Kate.”

“I didn't kill her.” Fowler tries.

This gives Neal a new adrenaline boost.

“Who did?”

“ I...”

“ What do you know? Tell me what you know!”

“ You want to kill me, Neal? Go ahead and pull the trigger.”

“ Jesus, Fowler, you're not helping this. Neal do not do this.” Peter snaps at Fowler.

“I know he killed her. He killed Kate.” Neal spats out.

Peter notices that Neal’s breathing is growing heavier, which is strange. He isn´t doing anything strenuous and that little stunt he just pulled shouldn´t left him this winded.

“Listen to me, if you pull that trigger, you will regret it for the rest of your life, Neal. You're not a killer.”

Anger and willpower keeps Neal up and he refocuses on why he is here.

“I want him to know how it felt. How she felt.”

“Look at me. Look at me, Neal. Neal. Look at me, Neal. Come on.”

Neal feels so tired and he finally gives in and looks at Peter.

“This isn't who you are.” Peter tries to get through to Neal before he does something he isn´t going to be able to come back from.

Neal lowers the gun and Peter tells Diana to cuff Neal.

She only notices the blood on Neal´s hand, the moment she stands next to him to restrain him.

“Neal, are you hurt?” Diana asks, checking him over.

Neal looks up at her face and she can see how pale and sweaty he is, before she chucked it up on stress, but now she scans him for injuries. She can see that his dark trousers are soaked through.

The moment Peter hears Diana ask the question, he turns towards Neal, just to see Neal´s eyes rolling. Diana tries to keep him straight, but Neal is no lightweight and his sudden dead weight pulls her down with him. She somehow manages to break his fall and suddenly Peter is there at well. Now that Neal is lying on his back, they can see the large amount of blood that soaked through his pants. Peter takes out his pocket knife and cuts Neal´s pant legs. Diana gasps as Peter reveals the piece of glass that is sticking out of his thigh. It is big. They both know not to pull it out. Peter calls out to the embassy worker to get a first aid kit, Diana calls 911. The man brings back a large kit and Peter pulls out a two thick rolls of bandage and places them next to the piece of glass, so he can control the bleeding while the wait for paramedics.

Peter is wondering where the ambulance is, when he hears sirens. People are coming up the stairs and suddenly there are two paramedics next to him. One of them starts taking Neal´s vitals and checking the dressing. He doesn´t remove it, just adds some to keep it in place. He also starts an IV while his colleague gets the gurney.

Neal regains consciousness while they are waiting for the gurney. He groans and slowly opens his eyes.

“Sir, you are injured. Can you tell me your name?”

“Neal.”

“Neal, you are going to be OK, but we need to remove the glass in hospital as you will need sutures.” The paramedic explains.

Neal nods and closes his eyes.

“Neal, how are you doing?” Peter´s voice.

Neal opens his eyes again and stares up at Peter.

“OK, I guess. What happened?”

“You were about to shoot Fowler.”

“I know that, but why am I here?” Neal tries to push up, but the paramedic prevents it.

“When you decided to smash through the window, you cut up you leg on the glass. How could you do something this stupid, you…” Peter is getting worked up when he is interrupted by the paramedic.

“Sir, he needs to stay calm, we don´t want to put added pressure on him right now. Otherwise I will have to ask you to move away.”

“Sorry, I…, yes, I know.” Peter sees that Neal´s eyes are slipping close again.

“Neal, hang on, OK? I will see you in hospital. I will be waiting for you.”

Neal gives a small nod to convey that he has heard Peter, but he doesn´t open his eyes again.

The two paramedics gently lift Neal onto the gurney and tell Peter they are going to Lennox. Peter wants to go with Neal, but then realizes Fowler needs to be taking care of.

“Diana, can you take Fowler in?”

“Sure, no problem, stay with Neal.”


End file.
